Ishaan has 12 eggplants for every 12 lemons. Write the ratio of eggplants to lemons as a simplified fraction.
Solution: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $12:12$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $12 \text{ to } 12$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{12}{12}=1$ Therefore, $1$ is the ratio of eggplants to lemons written as a simplified fraction.